1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile electronic device having a display unit, and an input method thereof.
2. Related Art
In a conventional electronic device having a display unit and an operation unit, when an operation unit is operated in a state where a standby screen is displayed on the display unit, characters of different character kinds assigned to the operation unit are input into the electronic device and displayed in different regions in the display unit. Moreover, the electronic device launches a selected application in a state where the displayed characters are inputted by selecting a desired application from a menu for a plurality of applications in a state where inputted characters are displayed on the display unit (for example, refer to JP2007-200243A and JP2009-032209A).